Only Miserable
by srzkun
Summary: sebuah cerita tentang sebuah cerita cinta pendek
1. Chapter 1

Only Miserable

NARUTO-HINATA

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : FICT INI ISINYA SAD END SEMUA! Meskipun jalan ceritanya nggak sedih, feelnya kurang dan lain-lain.

(Akan berbeda pair di setiap chapternya)

.

.

Pria bermata _sapphire _itu menatap kearah taman, dimana banyak terdapat anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di Taman. Rambut pirangnya menari-nari tertiup angin musim semi yang segar. Bibirnya tersenyum ramah kala melihat seorang wanita muda (sekitar berumur 27 tahun) sedang mengayomi anak-anak yang ramai bermain di taman bermain sore itu.

Naruto Uzumaki, 33 tahun, pemilik hotel terkenal di kotanya dan memiliki cabang di hampir seluruh asia tenggara tengah duduk bersandar kursi taman di bawah pohon mahoni yang cukup lebat untuk meringankan segala kepenatannya menghadapi berbagai dokumen-dokumen yang ada di depan mejanya setiap hari. Dan ini sudah rutinitasnya selama sebulan penuh.

Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang tenang dan pendiam. Ia paling tidak suka berada di tempat yang sebegini sunyi (meskipun banyak sesekali tawa anak-anak tadi) dan duduk diam ditengah kesibukan yang melandanya saat ini.

Ia tipe orang yang penuh kerja keras dan bertanggung jawab. Ia (semestinya) segera pulang dan kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya agar segera selesai dan pergi ke bar menghabiskan waktu singlenya bersama para sahabatnya sambil meminum anggur yang dipesannya untuk menemaninya menghangatkan diri. Tapi sekarang, ia seolah lupa dengan dirinya yang dulu suka bersenang-senang. Ia lebih memilih duduk memperhatikan anak-anak yang bermain di taman dekat rumahnya. Dan memperhatikan guru anak-anak murid itu.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga. Hanya sebatas itulah yang ia ketahui dari gadis itu. Itupun tak sengaja karena sang guru anak-anak lincah tersebut menjatuhkan sebuah buku dengan nama Hinata Hyuuga tertera di sampulnya.

Pada saat itulah, Naruto dan ibu guru Hinata mulai berkenalan. Hinata hanya memberitahu jika ia tinggal di apartemen tak jauh dari taman tersebut. Dan Naruto hanya memberitahu Hinata bahwa ia hanyalah seorang pegawai kantor biasa yang kebetulan lewat di taman tersebut.

Hinata adalah gadis yang ramah. Dan sangat baik. Ia pantas menjadi pembimbing anak-anak kecil itu. Sesekali dilihatnya Hinata mengajarkan melukis dan membacakan cerita dongeng pada muridnya. Sangat tipe keibuan sekali.

Sudah seminggu Naruto mengenal Hinata dengan baik. Siapapun pasti akan jatuh hati pada guru taman kanak-kanak itu. Begitupun dengan Naruto. Bahkan ia berani mengatakan ia mencintai guru muda itu dengan lantang. Dan jika diizinkan, ia ingin langsung mempersunting wanita imut itu. Mengingat umurnya telah berkepala 3

Namun, sebegitu dekat dirinya dengan Hinata, ternyata tak membuat Naruto merasa puas. Setiap kali Naruto ingin mengantarnya—dengan alasan agar dibilang pria yang bertanggung jawab, namun tetap saja wanita itu menolak. Meskipun wanita itu bilang ia merasa nyaman di dekat Naruto, tetapi tetap saja wanita itu menjaga jarak meski tak terlalu kentara.

Naruto begitu frustasi dan putus asa. Hinata terkadang terlihat begitu mencintainya, namun terkadang terlihat begitu bersalah (entah pada siapa). Naruto menghela nafas frustasi dan tak ingin berakhir menyedihkan. Ia segera mengambil langkah untuk menyatakan cinta pada Hinata.

Naruto membeli sebuket bunga mawar dan sebuah cincin emas cantik. Ia ingin memiliki Hinata dikarenakan rasa cintanya yang begitu dalam.

.

.

Seperti biasa Hinata dan Naruto bertemu di taman dan berbincang mengenai berbagai macam hal. Meskipun sebagai guru tk, tetapi pengetahuan Hinata cukup luas. Dan ia begitu menyukai gadis yang bisa membawanya pada pembicaraan yang tidak membosankan.

Dan akhirnya dengan keberanian yang tinggi, ia mulai membicarakan maksud dan tujuannya untuk memiliki Hinata.

"Maaf,"

Dan satu kata dari bibir Hinata menjawab semua pertanyaan di benak Naruto selama ini. Hinata tak bisa menjadi miliknya. Karena—

"Aku sudah menikah,"

Hinata sudah jadi milik orang lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tahu ini salah. Aku telah bersuami. Dan aku adalah wanita yang sangat jahat jika menduakan cinta suamiku,"

Naruto memandang Hinata tidak percaya. Selama ini ternyata Hinata telah memiliki seorang suami meskipun dalam pernikahannya tidak pernah ada cinta. Suami Hinata adalah orang yang meminjamkan hutang pada ayah Hinata dan sebagai gantinya mereka dinikahkan.

Hinata melepaskan genggaman Naruto secara pelan.

"Maaf, Naruto-_kun_," dan setelah itu, Hinata pergi dan kembali seperti biasa, bersikap seolah tak mengenal Naruto selamanya.

.

.

Naruto membangkitkan tubuhnya. Berjalan menjauhi pohon tersebut dan menatap Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya.

Hinata menatap Naruto nanar dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ya—memang sudah seharusnya begini.

Sudah sewajarnya begini.

Hinata sudah milik orang lain dan Naruto tak berhak menentangnya. Namun tetap saja Naruto tak bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa melepas cinta pertamanya selama 33 tahun itu. Hinata mencintainya namun tak bisa bersatu.

Naruto berjalan menjauhi taman dan menyebrangi jalanan begitu saja meski belum saatnya lampu menunjukkan warna merah. Hinata membelalakkan matanya, kemudian berlari menyusul Naruto.

_Aku tak akan pernah bisa melihat Hinata dimiliki orang lain, aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa—_

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn nnnn!

BRAKKKK!

"NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN NNNNNN."

—_Maka dari itu, orang egois sepertiku harus pergi kan?_

…

**A/N : **First NaruHina malah bikin sad ending. Hahahaha. Sebenernya, fict ini mau dijadiin pair lain dengan akhiran angst dan setting tahun 1800-an tapi apa daya, imajinasiku tahun segitu nggak nyampe dan nggak pernah liat liat film dengan setting 80-an. Pernah sih liat film kolosal gitu, tapi gak kebayang diotakku yang Cuma seperempat ini untuk mendefinisikan settingnya.

Aku payah di adegan Angst. Jadi intinya, angst disini itu lebih merujuk pada _**'SAD'**_ ending (jadi yang protes soal ending gak akan dilayani). Sesuai judulnya, ONLY MISERABLE yang artinya HANYA PENDERITAAN. Dan fict fict disini semua endingnya ya yang seperti diatas.

Jadi, RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Only Miserable—Sasusaku version

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : FICT INI ISINYA SAD END SEMUA! Meskipun jalan ceritanya nggak sedih, feelnya kurang dan lain-lain.

.

.

Cinta pertamaku adalah partnerku mengajar. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Pria berambut raven itu adalah mahasiswa Konoha University jurusan pendidikan fisika. Kami ada di jurusan yang sama dan kebetulan kami mengajar private di tempat yang sama. Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik. Dia lembut—hanya padaku. Ia tak pernah sengaja membawakan orang lain makan siang atau membelikan orang lain kopi kaleng saat cuaca dingin.

Dan itu membuatku istimewa.

Aku adalah teman sekelasnya. Pertama kami berkenalan saat kami masih menjadi mahasiswa baru Konoha University dan menjadi satu kelompok saat ospek. Saat itu dia sangat dingin—ehm maksudku dia memang dingin, namun saat pertama bertemu dia 'lebih pendiam' dibanding sekarang. Tak jarang ia menunjukkan perhatiannya terang-terangan padaku dan membuat satu angkatan kami heboh, begitu juga dengan beberapa tahun angkatan diatas kami yang belum lulus. Dan itu membuat orang-orang mengira kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan dia tidak menyangkalnya.

Aku pernah bertanya padanya, adakah wanita yang disukainya saat ini.

"Aku suka kamu," jawabnya ambigu. Membuatku berharap dan memupuskan harapanku saat itu juga. Aku tidak berani bertanya lebih. Aku takut "suka" yang ia maksud berbeda dari "suka" versiku.

Terkadang ia menunjukkan kecemburuannya kala aku dekat dengan Gaara, yang sebenarnya adalah pacar kakakku, Matsuri. Dia selalu bertanya, siapakah Gaara dan apa hubungannya denganku. Tentu saja aku hanya menjawab teman. Tak lebih. Karena memang aku dan Gaara hanya berteman, itupula selama Gaara dan Kak Matsuri berpacaran. Kadang Gaara mengubungiku untuk menanyai kabar Mat-cci, Panggilanku untuk mengejek Kak Matsuri. Setelah aku jawab, dia akan diam sepanjang hari dan menghiraukanku.

Aku merasa seperti kekasihnya.

Layaknya—yang bagiku tidak layak—sepasang kekasih. Setiap _Valentine_ aku memberinya coklat buatanku (dia yang memintanya) meskipun ia tidak suka makanan manis. Kemudian ia mencium pipiku membuatku merona hebat. Dan pada hari _White Day_, dia akan mengirimiku sebuket bunga dan dress yang terlihat mahal untuk ukuran seorang mahasiswa seperti kami dan kemudian mengajakku makan malam di tempat romantis.

Aku pernah memperkenalkan Sasuke pada kedua orangtuaku—sebagai sahabatku tentu saja. Orangtuaku begitu bersahabat dengan Sasuke, meski pada awalnya Sasuke merasa canggung. Ibu sering menanyakan Sasuke kapan akan datang, dan Ayah sering memintaku untuk membawa sasuke agar menjadi lawan bermain shogi-nya. Kak Matsuri pun selalu bertanya hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Bahkan Gaara yang tak mengenal Sasuke pun sering menggodaku.

Aku bahagia seperti ini. Dekat dengan Sasuke-kun, tapi aku butuh kejelasan hubungan kami.

Sampai suatu ketika—

"Jadi, Sasuke, bibi minta tolong yah. Kau kan pandai bermain musik," pinta ibuku saat Sasuke datang ke rumahku berniat menjempku untuk bermain—terlalu cepat bagiku bila mengatakan kencan.

"A-aku…" ibuku melihat Sasuke dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca memohon. Sasuke terlihat gelisah dan terkejut.

"Baiklah," ucapnya menyetujui.

Aku dijodohkan dengan Sasori. Seorang dokter muda tampan yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dan ibu meminta Sasuke sebagai pengisi acara di acara pernikahan kami. Aku menatap Sasuke terluka. Dan Sasuke menatapku dengan kecewa. Inikah akhir hubungan kami? Bisakah… bisakah kami bersama selamanya? Bisakah aku tidak usah menikah? Bisakah aku tetap berada di sisi Sasuke tanpa ada status? Aku rela melakukan apapun.

Aku mencoba menolak, tapi orangtuaku terus memaksa.

"Cinta datang akibat kebiasaan, Sakura," kata ibuku pada saat aku meminta menolaknya. Bukannya aku tak paham kiasan itu. Aku tahu cinta datang dari kebiasaan.

Tapi, aku telah terbiasa dengan Sasuke. Aku telah terbiasa sebagai kekasih tak dianggap Sasuke.

Aku pikir, cinta adalah keegoisan. Aku pikir cinta adalah keserakahan. Aku tak pernah percaya akan kata "cinta tak harus saling memiliki" dan "cinta itu merelakan". Karena cinta orang menjadi orang yang mau menang sendiri.

Aku tak pernah (merasa) menjadi egois. Aku selalu diajarkan mengalah dan memberi. Aku diajarkan untuk menjadi orang yang tidak arogan. Tapi untuk kali ini biarkan aku menjadi egois. Sekali saja.

Keinginanku memiliki dan dimiliki Sasuke kian besar. Akupun nekat menemui Sasuke yang selama 2 hari tak pernah kulihat— terhitung sejak hari dimana ibu memintanya sebagai penghibur pada acara pernikahannku.

"Sakura?" sepertinya ia cukup terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Penampilannya acak-acakan. Sama sekali ia tidak tampan. Rambut raven itu lusuh, mata obsidian itu meredup semakin kelam dan semakin menggeborku dalam, menunjukkan kekecewaan mendalam. Tidak ada wibawa Uchiha yang selalu dibangga-banggakannya. Tidak ada Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu terlihat keren. Hanya ada pemuda dengan penampilan menyedihkan.

Aku memeluknya. Merasakan aroma tubuhnya. Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi tak bisakah aku minta agar Tuhan selalu mengijinkan kami begini?

Sasuke memelukku dan mengajakku masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya padaku memecah kesunyian setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Bawa aku pergi bersamamu, Sasuke," Sasuke Nampak terkejut dengan permintaanku. Airmataku turun begitu saja. Aku tak pernah tahu aku seberani ini. Meminta seorang pria untuk membawaku pergi. Sasuke mengelus rambutku.

"Kembalilah," airmataku tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Aku merasa terluka. Tidakkah dia menginginkanku? Tidakkah ia mencintaiku. Apa aku salah mengartikan sesuatu dari sikapnya selama ini?

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, aku tak pernah mencintai Sasori. Aku ingin hidup denganmu. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Aku tahu kau merasa terluka. orang bilang cinta tak pernah egois. Tapi kali ini, biarkan cinta egois. biarkan aku egois untuk tetap berada di sisimu. Aku tahu kau pasti mencintaiku Sasuke," isakku pada Sasuke. Sasuke memelukku dan mengecup puncak kepalaku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura,"

Dan lantunan kalimat itu adalah pengobat hatiku. Benar kataku kan? Ia men—

"Tapi aku lebih mencintai Tuhanku. Aku ingin hidup denganmu. Tapi aku lebih ingin hidup dengan Tuhanku. Aku akan bahagia jika aku bersamamu, namun aku lebih bahagia jika aku bersama Tuhanku. Dan Tuhanku tak akan pernah senang jika aku mencoba mengusik kehidupan percintaan seseorang,"

Tuhan—ternyata memang tak bisa bersama Sasuke-kun ya?

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku, dengan orang yang tidak pernah kucintai. Aku menatap Sasuke dengan setelan tux nya dengan sebuah piano yang mengiringi langkahku di depan pendeta. Aku tak sanggup menatap Sasuke.

Dentingan piano mulai terdengar, suaranya mengalun indah di gendang telingaku. Mengiringiku menuju Sasori yang telah sedia di altar untuk mengamit tanganku.

_I'm here without you baby_

Suara Sasuke mulai mengalun di telingaku.

_but you still on my lonley mind_

Aku tertohok mendengar kata perkata lirik lagu yang disampaikan Sasuke

_I think about you baby,and I dream about you all the time_

Airmata yang telah mongering tiba-tiba melesak keluar. Aku memandang Sasuke yang ternyata sedang menatapku sedari tadi. Perjalanan yang tadinya cepat serasa melambat. Mungkin Tuhan memberikan waktu untuk kami.

_I'm here without you baby_

Banyak pasang mata yang menatap Sasuke. Penghayatannya. Setetes airmata jautuh dari mata onyx yang biasa terlihat tegar itu. Semuanya sempurna bagi semua orang, mereka berfikir Sasuke terlalu menghayati lagu yang dibawakannya untuk penampilan sempurnanya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, airmata Sasuke adalah airmata karena perihnya luka di hatinya.

_but your still with me in my dreams_

Aku terluka, hatiku sakit. Serasa ribuan pisau dan jarum menghantam ulu hatiku. Tatapan Sasuke, tatapan terluka itu. Aku ingin sekali lari dan memeluknya. Mengatakan jika aku mencintainya. Airmata ini semakin deras. Jalanku semakin gontai. Banyak yang menahanku agar aku tetap berjalan.

_and tonight it's only you and_ _me_

Sasuke— yang kucintai itu kamu.

Mataku memburam dan setelahnya aku tak sadar apa-apa lagi. Terlalu lelah dan terlalu sakit untukku.

Tuhan, memang tak bisa ya?

...

**[A/N] : **Sakura-chan maafkan akuu~ anggap aja ini kamu lagi main sinetron sama Sasuke aslinya kamu yang nikah sama Sasuke kok. Sasori cuma peran pembantu doang kok Sakura-chan #dibunuhsasori

nggak sedih? nggak berasa feel? hahaha bagus deh. soalnya nggak tega banget sumpah bikin sad ending Sasusaku begini. pengennya happy ending. tapi apa mau dikata, judulnya aja miserable, yang ada hanyalah penderitaan doang. hahaha


End file.
